


White Blank Page

by superRDF



Series: White Blank Page [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece, i suck at summaries, may turn to M?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1x05. The  development, realization, and consequence of Charlie and Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tell me know it was my fault, in loving you with my whole Heart'

Charlie hunched over, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She wondered for a moment if this was what one of Danny's asthma attacks felt like; not being able to breathe, your lungs grasping at any oxygen that came in. She was grateful that she didn't share her brother's aliment or she probably wouldn't have been able to partake in this activity for as long as she had been.

"Come on, Charlie, this is what you wanted right? The militia's not going to let you get your breath!"

Her uncle's voice brought her from her thoughts. He was one hundred percent right of course. With her newfound steely determination to find Danny she had asked Miles to teach her what he could about sword fighting and close combat. Truth was her crossbow was only good until she had to reload, and that had already gotten her in trouble before. She'd have to know how to use a sword against the militia. They certainly would.

With that thought in mind Charlie wiped a layer of sweat from her forehead and lunged forward. Despite her exhaustion her movements weren't nearly as clumsy as they had been when Miles first started teaching her. Then again, compared to his grace and deadly precision, everything seemed clumsy. He easily parried her attack and countered with one of his own forcing Charlie to make a hasty retreat. She took another breath in an attempt to calm herself before going after him again.

Nora and Aaron's protest for Miles to take it easy on her had long been silence. Nora's protest hadn't been much of protests to begin with, but she quickly saw that Charlie was determined. As determined as she had been when everything went to hell. Aaron merely gave up, seeing that he was dealing with too hard headed Mathesons. Charlie knew he meant well enough, but she was glad he left them to it. She was tired of being the moral compass and avoiding a battle. True she wasn't exactly thirsty for militia blood; but she was starting to understand that getting Danny back wasn't going to be without spilt blood on both sides and that meant she couldn't afford to be Emotional Charlie when the time came.

"C'mon Charlie!" Miles shouted, sensing Charlie's distraction. He lunged forward with a downward swing, forcing Charlie into a defensive position. "Stay focused!"

Charlie quickly found herself backed up against the rough bark of a tree, her own blade only centimeters from her face as Miles pressed down against her. She could feel his heated breath against her skin as she stared back into his eyes. From the look in his eyes you would have thought he was fighting against militia and not his niece. Her gaze flickered down to his lips and for the slightest of moments she found herself taking in his red, chapped lips, wondering when the last time they kissed someone was.

"Is this how you plan on beating Neville? You can't even hold your own against me" Miles spoke, his voice deep and low.

His words, the reminder of what she was going through all of this for, brought back her determination. Furrowing her brow, Charlie pushed back against Miles causing him to stumble a few steps. She wasn't sure if he was actually caught off guard by her aggression or simply allowed her the space. Although Miles Matheson giving her anything didn't seem likely. Either way Charlie took advantage, advancing on her uncle quickly.

She did her best to mimic his movements; she had seen him kill enough men by now. However she was also smaller and quicker on her feet than Miles which gave her a few more advantages if she could use them correctly. The assault continued and much to her surprise she had Miles making defensive parries and blocks. Dwelling on them wasn't allowed though, she had learned that after their first lesson. She was so excited that she had gotten in a position of power she failed to notice Miles change of tactic until she was flat on her ass looking up at him. This time would be different.

As if on cue she noticed a shift in the older man's body language. His muscles tensed and the quickest of glances down revealed a shift in the positioning of his feet. Charlie processed the information and prepared to counterattack his movement. She side-stepped his downward swing, his momentum carrying him forward. Following through, Charlie stuck her leg out in a sweeping motion causing Miles to fall backwards onto the forest floor. With a glare on her face Charlie pointed her sword at his neck, waiting for his surrender.

Now it was Miles who was breathing a bit heavy, the wind knocked out of him when he hit the ground hard. Putting his hands up in defense, he looked up at Charlie. The blue tank top she wore was drenched in sweat and clinging to her body. Her hips were outlined against the sun and her dirty blonde (or was it brunette?) hair was tied into a ponytail, a single loose strand clinging to her forehead. Her body glistened with sweat yet there was a deadly coolness in her eyes as she looked down at him, for a moment Miles felt a pang of guilt. She looked more like a fierce warrior than the girl who came to him for help in a Chicago bar.

"Alright you've got me. I surrender" he finally gave in. The guilt he had felt faded as the familiar smile that he associated with his niece appeared on her face.

"Ha!" Charlie declared, raising her sword to the sky in triumph. "I bested  _the_ Miles Matheson."

"Yeah, yeah kid. Don't let it go to your head" Miles commented as he pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head. "Besides I went easy on you."

After she sheathed her sword, Charlie looked back at Miles in amusement. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I've seen you take it easy on me before. You were genuinely trying that time" she stated very matter-of-factly.

Miles stared back up at her before groaning and looking away. Charlie had learned it was his non-verbal way of admitting defeat and that caused her triumphant grin to grow even wider. When he again rubbed the back of his head, the triumphant grin faded into a concerned look as Charlie crouched down next to him.

"Are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard" she leaned forward, moving her hand to feel the back of his head until Miles swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine, you think I can't handle a blow to the head?" he insisted, despite the throbbing pain inside his skull.

Charlie fixed a hard glare on him immediately. One thing that certainly had not changed since he met her was her determination. Now that she could wield a sword properly she was unlikely to ever back down to him on issues that mattered to her. He just hoped her new mindset also gave her vision on when it was okay to challenge him and when she had to just let him handle things without a protest. "If you have any sort of brain trauma we can't treat that. We barely have the resources to treat a small infection" she reprimanded. "Now hold still and let me see."

Miles grimaced but obliged. Letting out a sigh he allowed Charlie to asses him; both failing to realize exactly how close they were. She felt around, parting his hair for any signs of blood. When she found none, she resorted to tilting his head at certain angles and asking him how he felt. Clearly Charlie was no doctor but this seemed like a good way to check any immediate damage. When she began to ask him how many fingers she was holding up, Miles had enough.

"Alright Charlie, I went through your little tests. I'm fine" he stated, pushing her back a bit.

However, standing proved to be the ultimate test as immediately after bolting up to his feet, a sudden dizziness hit the older Matheson. Charlie quickly rose as well in an attempt to help her uncle but only became a victim as he collapsed forward, his larger mass sending them both to the ground. Luckily she was able to brace herself just enough so that she didn't suffer an injury as well. What she could prevent was Miles' body pressed fully against hers, his unconscious head buried into the crook of her neck.

Charlie's body was stiff her hands grazed against his biceps, gripping his forearm. It was an attempt to remove his body from hers but she found herself lingering for a second longer. She could feel the firm, tone muscle there and was taken by surprise at first. Miles wasn't obviously fit like Nate—or whatever his name was. She had just assumed years of hiding out and drinking beer…well clearly she was wrong.

"Okay…maybe not so fine" his mumbled grunt brought her back to reality, her hand letting go of him faster than she could blink. For some reason Charlie felt like she had been caught doing something wrong.

Miles slowly pulled himself together, raising his head from its spot against her neck. "Charlie—" His words trailed off as their eyes met. Perhaps he hadn't realized how close they were or that he had fallen on top of her in the first place. Now he found himself staring into the blue eyes that always pleaded with him to do the right thing. Yet, that seemed the furthest thoughts from his mind. It was nearly impossible to not be aware of the position they were in.

Then just as quickly as it came the moment was gone. Miles cleared his throat as he moved himself off of Charlie, who lay dazed on the floor for a second longer.

"You should, uh, probably go get Nora. She'll be able to better deal with this" he said, pointing to his head.

Charlie sat up and nodded, ignoring the urge to shoot a glance at her uncle. Dusting her hands off on her pants Charlie got up and started heading back towards camp. As she walked away she shot one last glance back at Miles. He was leaning against the nearest tree and staring off into the distance with an unreadable look on his face. At that moment she would have killed to know what he was thinking.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was beyond frustrated. They still hadn't made their way to Philadelphia and now they were losing even more ground by stopping to help a rebel contingent. It was a bit funny how her attitude towards them had shifted after the fiasco at the train station and she was sure that Miles had a smug grin on his face when she stormed off. The issue wasn't that she was against their cause; they all hated Monroe after all. But Miles wanted her to focus their goals, so she did: rescue Danny. And although the rebels wanted to bring down Monroe as well; the train situation showed that Danny living or dying wasn't their concern.

That was why she couldn't bear to sit in that meeting another second as they went over their plan. She briefly wondered how foolish she had looked before when she pleaded with Miles and insisted that they had to help those people.

Slowly she made her way through the woods, using the full moon as her beacon. She was a bit surprised her uncle hadn't come after her. Maybe he had learned that it was better to just let her vent it out and cool off. Of course that wasn't always true; sometimes Charlie just needed someone to vent to. It was the one thing she had never really had. Burdening Danny with her problems growing up didn't seem right and she could hardly have a one on one with her father. She felt her chest tighten as she thought of all the times Maggie offered to talk and she had turned her down. If only she had taken those opportunities…

The sound of running water brought Charlie back to the present. Taking a few strides she found herself at a slowly moving stream. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she made her way down to the bank. It had been ages since she used a stream or lake for anything other than bathing. And right now seemed like the perfect time to relax.

Taking off her boots and socks, she rolled up her pants until they were well above her knee. Moving carefully she found a large rock that could support her weight and dipped her ankles into the cool night water. Charlie allowed all of her frustration and anger to wash away and flow into the stream. Despite everything she knew that she couldn't become a cold hearted and angry person. In her heart, where it mattered, she still had to keep hold of who she was. After all, she planned on having a life after all of this.

It hit her then just how far off that thought seemed. All her energy was focused on saving Danny, but what was she going to do afterwards? Going back to their home seemed impossible with both her father and Maggie gone. Would they stay with Miles? Would he even want her to stay around—A rustling behind her immediately put her on alert. Turning around she reached for her knife when a familiar voice reassured her.

"Relax Charlie, it's just me" the figure of her uncle emerged from the darkness until the moon illuminated his features. She let her grip on the knife relax and turned her attention back to watching the water, slightly aware of him taking a seat next to her. "It's dangerous to be this far away from camp."

"Just as dangerous being inside with them" she retorted, "even worse if militia finds them." She didn't turn her head to see him but she could feel his eyes burning into her.

"Wasn't it you who wanted me to help the rebels in the first place?"

"Wasn't it you who told me that was stupid?"

When there was no immediate reply from her uncle, she turned to look at him. Charlie found herself staring straight into the older man's eyes, and him staring back. He didn't seem angered or saddened, but his features were softer than usual as if he was in thought. She didn't peg Miles for a particularly deep man, yet his eyes felt like they were looking into her soul, reaching for the right response to say. It sent a chill down her back, but it wasn't particularly uncomfortable as she held his gaze.

"Don't become me."

Charlie had been so caught up that she barely registered the words until he looked away from her. 'Don't become me' She didn't know if it was a command, suggestion, or plea. A long silence followed afterwards until Miles finally spoke up, "I know we have priorities. I know you're ready to do anything you have to in order to get your brother back…Just don't lose sight of the line. Not like I did."

Charlie was silent, her lips pursed as she absorbed his words. Aside from admitting to establishing the militia, Miles never brought up what he did while he lead them, although Charlie's imagination was good enough to piece it together. There were a million guesses what 'the line' could represent, but she figured it was the point of no return. The line where once crossed you could never be the person you used to be. Clearly he thought he had gone down that path.

"You're not a bad person, Miles" she stated, her features softening as she looked over at him. He merely scoffed and skipped a rock across the water. "I told you aren't a monster and I meant it. You're trying to do the best you can like everyone else. You just need some help along the way."

There was another pause, a shorter one this time, before he craned his next around to look at her. This time there was a look of tiredness on his face. A look that said he had tried to convince himself of her explanation many times before but had long given up on believing in it. And it pained Charlie to think that. Her chest tightened at the thought that Miles, the toughest man she knew, had labeled himself a lost cause.

"Don't ever lose that" he finally spoke, his eyes meeting hers. Again he didn't expand on his vague words, that would have been far too emotional for Miles Matheson; but Charlie was getting better at understanding his hidden meanings behind these kind of comments.

Contrary to all their quarrels before, Miles didn't want her to lose that instinct to see the good in people. Maybe he just wanted her to be more selective with it. Whichever it was the thought brought a small smile to her features. As she continued to hold Miles gaze she felt her heart flutter; or at least what she supposed was her heart fluttering. She had never actually experienced the sensation before and it caused a line of confusion, anxiousness, and happiness to shoot through her all at once.

"Well their meetings probably over by now. We should probably go see what their grand plan to get us killed is" Miles finally said, pushing himself up on the ground.

It took Charlie a moment to blink and come back to reality as she stared at the spot where he had been. "Um, I think I'm just going to stay here for a bit longer actually" she replied when she had finally found her tongue, her eyes moving back towards the stream.

"Charlie, you really shouldn't be out here alone" Miles started with his opening warning again.

In response she merely gave him a shake of the head and a knowing smile. "Well I was going to go for a swim…"

Her comment hung in the air as she looked up at Miles. Neither was sure what exactly the comment was supposed to lead to and for that reason they both stood frozen, quietly staring back at the other. Charlie felt her heart beating a thousand miles a second, the anxiety building back up inside her. She couldn't place why exactly, it had been an innocent enough comment after all, yet as his words reached her ears she couldn't explain the feeling of disappointment that washed over her.

"Uh-right-yeah-niece, probably doesn't want her uncle watching her swim. Just, uh, if you're not back in twenty minutes I'll send the army" he said, his comment coming out more awkward than as a teasing joke. His movements only emphasized this as he turned away then turned back multiple times. "Bye."

Miles tried to walk away casually as possible despite the voice in his head screaming at him to run. Why was a voice screaming at him? And why was his heart racing? He turned over his shoulder for one last look at Charlie and saw her silhouette outlined by the moonlight as she pulled her tank top over her head. His feet stopped moving and his heart beating like a drum in his ears. It was only when she turned her head back in his direction that he felt the need to move again and was nearly out of breath by the time he made it back to the rebel camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's chapter 2! i should point out that this is a story focused on charlie/miles more so than the overall plot around them. so for example i'm not going to focus on the details of what's happening with the rebels for example but i am going to make note of them. there will of course be continuity and i won't just jump to years in the future (yet). this chapter was around 200 words shorter but hopefully still enjoyable. these first two, maybe three chapters, it's going to be a bit slow as i think it should be. like in this chapter the emotions are developing/there but Charlie doesn't exactly know what they mean or why they're arising. hopefully the characters weren't too far ooc. for me Charlie's attitude seems somewhat realistic given her words at the end of 1x05. for those of you that like steamy action, don't worry i like it too xD it will come eventually i promise. lastly yay for parallels! last chapter Charlie looked back on Miles this time it was the opposite.


End file.
